New Era (1st)
The Dawn of a New Era New Era was started on the principles of Strength, Unity, Growth, and Prosperity. We focus on teaching each of our members the proper way to play the game Cybernations, and to show them the most successful ways to grow each of their nations either in an Economic or Military way. New Era is also traveling down a diplomatic path, spreading our Foreign Affairs abilities as best as we can. Creating relationships across Planet Bob is a very important idea for us, and we will succeed in that action. Because there are always nations with an itch for war, we allow Tech Raiding and Fruitful attacks on any inactive nation that is not on the Red or White sphere, or in any alliance. Each of our members has the same opportunities as the next, and because of that we have Seven Seat Senate. Being a Senator is a big job, because it is their duty to represent the Citizens of New Era in any way possible. Also, because not everyone can be a New Era Senator at once, every member has the chance to speak up, and offer a change to something in New Era. We like to hear everyones ideas and opinions, because lets be honest, there is always something to fix in an alliance. During time of conflict New Era will use diplomacy to resolve any issue that draws New Era or our allies in. If diplomacy does not work, and New Era is forced to step on the battle field, we will honor every one of our treaties as best we can, and fight with strength and loyalty. Meaning Behind the Name "New Era" is the official Cybernations name for this alliance, however in short the name is "NE". The reason this name was chosen is because we want to create a new beginning, or "New Era" for all of Planet Bob and each nation that walks through our doors. We see this new beginning to create something different that what is already out in Planet Bob, and to offer much more than most alliances do. Our key idea behind New Era is to let each of our members speak what is on their mind, and to give each and everyone of them a chance to stand up and represent New Era in a positive light. Contacting Us If you have any need to contact New Era, please use the following methods: -IRC: #NewEra -CN Forums Message: Mr Rosenberger, gstills22fuhrer, Uroboros -In-Game Message: Mr Rosenberger, gstills22, Uroboros -Our forums: New Era's Forums -Facebook: Our Facebook Page New Era's Charter Signed and enacted into date Friday, August 7th 2009 Article 1: Membership: 1. Must not be on any type of current ZI lists. New Era Gov will do checks on nations. 2. Must have no current wars. Tech raids are accepted unless they are on a Red or White nation. 3. Must correctly fill out an application located in the application center 4. Must answer all Interview Questions after a reviewing of the Application 5. Alliance Affiliation must be set to "New Era Applicant" Article 2: Resigning from New Era 1. Any member of New Era has the choice to leave at any time they choose. 2. That member must create a resignation post in the correct area on the forums. 3. The resigning member will be expected to pay a double debt back to New Era upon leaving. -New Era Gov will contact that member and talk about the debt owed back to New Era. Article 5: Expulsion from New Era 1. Any member of New Era may be expelled at any time with the approval of both Prophets and a vote of 75% of the current New Era government. (Voting will be 48 Hours) 2. If any member of New Era decides to poach from ANY alliance in Cybernations they will be immediately removed from New Era. Poaching is a serious offense in Cybernations, and to New Era. 3. If a member of New Era attacks another member of the alliance the aggressor will be immediately removed from the alliance and sent to a state of zero infrastructure at the hand of the alliance.(Unless both parties work out an agreement to the war) Article 6: Alliance Merging 1. New Era merging into an alliance: In order for the New Era to merge into any Alliance we will require the approval of the Prophets, and 80% of the New Era government. An overall consensus from our Citizens will be gathered. -Voting will be 72 hours 2. Alliance Merging into New Era: In order for the New Era to accept any alliance willing to merge with us we will require the Prophets Approval, and 70% of the New Era government. -Voting will be 72 hours Article 7: Foreign Policy 1. New Era will take a calm and peaceful approach when dealing with foreign affairs. 2. We are a peaceful alliance but any act of war will be taken as a threat to New Era. We expect every member of New Era to fight in time of war. Article 8: Tech Raiding If a member of New Era is attacked by an aligned nation they have the right to defend themselves. The New Era member must contact a New Era Gov member on the attack, and New Era Gov will go through the proper diplomatic channels to solve the problem. Tech Raiding Policy: 1. Members of New Era have the right to attack an unaligned nation under these circumstances: - They are not on the Red or White Team -They are not in any other alliance 2. Members must post a Raid Request in the proper battalion and must wait for the Prophet or Director of Defense to Approve the request. -Members who do not obey these will be punished 3. Members must seek approval from either a Prophet or the current Director of Defense. - No one else has the power to approve a Tech Raid. - If a member attacks any nation without the approval of a Prophet or DoD, they are subjected to expulsion from the alliance. 4. If you are attacked back by the nation you are raiding New Era does not have to defend you. Article 9: Wars 1. New Era will only participate in a war if it is absolutely necessary and will handle any issues that pulls New Era in with respect, and try and solve the issues first diplomatically. 2. New Era will uphold all treaties with loyalty and honor. 3. If an issue leads to a dispute between two different treaties, there will be a New Era government vote on the best route to take. (Voting will be 24 hours) Article 10: Government Prophet: The Prophet is the leader of the alliance. He is responsible for making sure the charter is upheld each and everyday. He is also responsible for directing the alliance in the right direction. He has the final say in most everything, however he will encourage discussions on each topic/issue in New Era. His term is life or until they resign. If a Prophet happens to resign, the government will nominate a new Prophet and he must be voted in by a 50% or higher by the government/senate vote. Chancellor: The Chancellor is one step below the Prophet. His duties are to assist the Prophet in any of his duties, and to help in every area in New Era to the best of his abilities. The Chancellor is chosen by the Prophet and put up for vote/discussion in Senate. Directors: Directors are responsible for directing and guiding there department to greatness. They have the final say in there department but may be overruled if both prophets wish. They can personally appoint Assistant Directors for there department to help run things more smoothly. There term is life or until they resign. If a Director happens to resign, the prophets as well as the other Directors must agree on a replacement. (Prophets will run that department until a replacement is found) -Director of Internal Affairs (DoIA): The DoIA is in charge of recruitment, media, and most other areas that are related to New Era's Internals. -Director of Defense (DoD): The DoD is responsible for keeping New Era on the right track in a military standard. He is also in charge of any attacks or raids to/from New Era. Besides the Prophet, the DoD is the only other Gov member who can authorize a Tech Raid or Attack. -Director of Foreign Affairs (DoFA): The DoFA is responsible for all diplomatic ties, to and from New Era. There job is to be involved in organizing New Era's FA area and to start and continue relationships with other alliances. -Director of Knowledge (DoK): DoK is in charge of producing any documents that will have New Era gain knowledge, and is in charge of New Era's Advanced Training Center. -Director of Acceptance (DoA): The DoA is responsible for properly masking new members into New Era, and appropriately reviewing their nation, previous alliances they have been in, and making sure they are clear from any ZI lists before entrance into New Era. The Director of Acceptance is also in charge of Recruitment in New Era. -Director of Commerce (DoC): The DoC is in charge of producing trade circles and tech circles. He is also in charge of all financial matters in New Era. Senate: There will be 7 senate seats. The senate will be elected by the citizens of New Era. Elections will be held monthly. The senate represents the citizens and will always fight for what is the best interest of the citizens of New Era. They serve the citizens of New Era before they serve the government. The Prophet, Chancellor, or Directors may not run for Senate. Senate Election Process: 48 Hour nominations 72 Hour Debate/Platforms 48 Hour voting Vote Of No Confidence: The New Era members have the option to try and remove any current member of the gov with a VoNC if they feel they are not performing to the best of there ability. A VoNC must be posted in the HQ and voting follow directly. In order to remove a current government member the citizens must vote 80% or higher. (Voting will last 48 hours.) Citizens: Every member of New Era is a citizen. They are the heart of New Era. Every citizen is equally important as the another one. Citizens are expected to represent the alliance and the charter each and everyday they are on CN. New Era Applicants: Applicants are members trying to become Citizens of the alliance and are expected to be treated as a member of the alliance. They do not have all the features as full member. Any attack on an Applicant of New Era will be taken as an attack on New Era as a whole and will be dealt with properly. An Applicant may be removed from the alliance with the approval of a Prophet without any hesitation if they are showing disrespect to the alliance or anyone in it. Article 11: Amendments Any Citizen of New Era may propose an Amendment to the charter. Once an Amendment has been proposed it will be debated for 48 hours. Voting on the proposed amendment will last another 48 hours. In order for an amendment to be passed it will require a 75% or higher vote from the Senate. Signed By: Prophet - Rosen Chancellor - Fuhrer Director of Defense - Uroboros Director of Commerce - RichardReich Director of Knowledge - General Grievous Director of Acceptance - OMGelizadushku Senate of New Era: Elomeryx Robotman321 UnashamedRiver KittyMelissa Zollar Democracy New Era Treaties Here is a list of treaties that New Era has signed. New Era's Treaty House